Rose Dorea Potter, the Girl-Who-Just-Won't-Die
by WrongPotter
Summary: Rose Dorea Potter and James Charlus Potter, the Potter Twins, were born on the night of July 31st, 1980, as "The Seventh Month Dies". A year later, Voldemort attacked them and died, with Dumbledore proclaiming James the Boy Who Lived. But unknown to the rest of the Wizarding World, that would be a mistake. Warnings: Fem!Harry, Femslash, Bashing, Harem, Lemons
1. Prologue

Summary: Rose Dorea Potter and James Charlus Potter, the Potter Twins, were born on the night of July 31st, 1980, as "The Seventh Month Dies". A year later, Voldemort attacked them and died, with Dumbledore proclaiming James the Boy Who Lived. But unknown to the rest of the Wizarding World, that would be a mistake.

Warning: Dumbledore Bashing(He won't be a full villain, just manipulative), Weasley(Molly, Ron, and maybe Percy) Bashing, A bit of "Wizarding World Bashing" and Child Neglect, along with Femslash, Harem, and some Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter/Wizarding World characters, books, or the movies. Which is good, because I would make it much less child-friendly.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

"Normal Speech."/_"Whisper."_/**"Yelling!"**/_**"Parseltongue."**_/

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

_**Prologue**_

The morning of August 1st was like almost any other day for the Leader of the Light Grand Sorcerer Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Dressed in a pair of dark purple robes with green flames at the base, most people might mistake him for a muggle dressed up in costume. But no, in fact, this was a man who had battled two Dark Lords in the last 35 years. And now, with a cup of tea in one hand and the Elder Wand in the other...he contemplated the events of the night before.

One of his favorite young students, James Potter and Lily Evans, had gotten married two years prior and it had been a joyous day. But, the night before he had seen them far happier than that day by far. He had arrived somewhat late but was shocked to find two children in the arms of the Potters. Twins. A very respected and worshipped thing in the Wizarding World. The number two means Harmony...Balance...and Love. And of course, there was so much of that in the room. He had run a magical diagnostic on the children, learning that each had the potential for so much magic. James would easily be above other wizards...on the level of a mage or perhaps even a sorcerer if he strived for it. Rose, one the other hand had a slightly higher score...putting her at already above a child five times her age. She could well become a Grand Sorcerer herself. But, it wasn't that uncommon...girls tended to mature faster than boys but boys would usually continue on developing longer. Between the two of them, she had been born first...by a whole two minutes according to James. Both were loved and cooed over by James and Lily, who he believed would be amazing parents.

Albus Dumbledore was stumped, to say the least. Two of the most powerful children he had seen in years, and they were twins. When Trelawney had told him that a child was to be born to rival the Dark Lord...he had assumed it would be the Potter's, but with two of them, he was suspecting the Longbottom's son would be the key. But, he would place both families under protection, to keep them safe. He just couldn't shake this feeling...like he should have questioned something. No matter, it wasn't really important.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

I'll leave it there for now. I would like to mention that the "Something" was the Two Minutes.

Rose was born at 11:59 pm. James was born at 12:01 am.


	2. Marking them as his equal

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter/Wizarding World characters, books, or the movies. Which is good, because I would make it much less child-friendly.

So, now that we've got that out the way...I'm going to hop right into this!

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

_**Chapter 1**_

Voldemort brushed past the gate to the garden outside of the Potter Cottage. That rat Pettigrew hadn't been lying when he gave the location it seemed. The man looks over the building...spotting that none of the lights were on. He waves his wand through the air and the door falls from its hinges, slightly smoking as it lay on the grass. Walking inside he is somewhat surprised at the lack of a welcome. He takes a moment and smirks to himself before he walks inside and heads upstairs to the nursery.

Within, he finds two cribs, with children in each. In one, lay a girl with crimson hair clutching a stuffed griffin. In the other lay a boy with a large stuffed dog with hair as black as his. As he enters the room, he feels the magic from both of them, moving over to cribs with certainty now. With this much magic, one of them must be the prophecized child.

"Well, I suppose this will be the end of you both." He mutters to the sleeping children. "A shame, all that power...and still as fragile as a muggle."

As he raises his wand at the boy, intent on ending his life before killing the girl, he feels a stirring. Turning towards the girl, he sees sparkling emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Ah. Awake to watch your brother die? Perfect." He turns and whips his wand at James. **"Avada Kedavra!"**

The streak of sickly green energy leaves his wand, heading for the boy's sleeping face...but before it could sink past his skin the spell is ripped away and towards the other crib. Rose, with her hands held high, had called the spell towards her instead...catching the energy in her hands and it passes right into her. Voldemort turned to gawk as the girl's eyes glow and a wave of the same energy leaves her...impacting the Dark Lord and disintegrating his body. The wraith form of the Dark Lord is sent flying out of the house to recover his form, while the girl who had done this collapses, her magic expended.

When Sirius and the Potters arrive, having been only a few blocks away meeting Remus and Peter for a few drinks, they were surprised to find that Dumbledore had beaten them there and was scanning both children. He was sad to tell them both that he couldn't detect the magical signature of their daughter...while their son was far healthier than he had any right to be. The Dark Lord had been defeated. Dumbledore suspected he found some dark spell to siphon the magic from the children so that he could add the Chosen One's power to his own. But whatever he had done, the last spell he cast was the Killing Curse...and it had backfired. And judging from the scarring left on the boy's forehead, he had taken that very curse. The announcement the next day would be a headline that read that the Boy-Who-Lived, James Charlus Potter, had conquered the Dark Lord. What was less important to the Wizarding World, was the girl who had lost her magic...and was nothing more than a squib. 

Unknown to them, her magic was alive and strong...having added a fraction of the Dark Lord's power to her own when she absorbed the spell. It caused some damage...both internally and to her hands, but it would heal. Only leaving a mark upon her magic, which had altered her signature...hiding her from Dumbledore's scan.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

_**4 Years Later, July 31st, 1985**_

James and Lily Potter, along with their party guests, had settled down after the twins had gotten their presents and the children had gotten their share of cake. Rose was sitting with Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood, both family friends and previous allies to the House of Potter. Charlus, meanwhile, was playing with the older boys from the Weasley family with the youngest, Ginny Weasley, tagging along. From their parents they had gotten beautiful gifts, a brand new training broomstick and child-sized Quidditch pads for Charlus...while Rose had gotten a red and gold dress and a broom of her own, a painful reminder to both parents that only one of their children would be attending Hogwarts.

Whilst James, Lily, and Sirius watched the boys playing outside...they missed Rose using a bit of 'accidental' magic to summon the toys from her room, six stuffed animals marching their way down the stairs to join herself, Susan, and Luna.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

So, I wanted to make something clear.

Chapters after this one will be longer, I just wanted to get the "Baby Stuff" out of the way.

Also, feel free to make suggestions about Rose's Harem. Susan and Luna will be two, but I am always open to others. Ginny will be ending up with Charlus, but that will be further explored down the line. I'm not sure where Hermione will end up between the two, we'll see.


	3. Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter/Wizarding World characters, books, or the movies. Which is good, because I would make it much less child-friendly.

I am so sorry it has taken this long for a new chapter. But, I won't be to blame for any more time wasted!

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

_**Chapter 2**_

BANG _BANG_ _**BANG  
**_  
"WAKE UP, GIRL! I am headed to work and Petunia expects you working in the garden before the neighbors are up." Comes the rough, deep, and slightly struggling voice through the door to the smallest bedroom on the second floor of Number Four Privet Drive.

Rose Dorea Potter opens her eyes, her messy crimson bangs hanging over her eyes. She pulls herself out of the uncomfortably lumpy bed. Blinking the sleep from her crimson eyes, she walks over to the tiny closet with a few shirts and over stuffed with broken or forgotten toys. She pulls a faded black shirt that was clearly a size too small and pants that would look more at place on a hippo than an eleven year old girl.

With her clothes on and the door to her room unlocked, she heads downstairs and out into the back garden...thinking about how she ended up here, away from her twin and parents, for the last five years. 

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ 

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Potter Manor to greet the two very proud parents on the happy birthday of the Boy Who Lived. Well, happy for most of the people in the house. Recently, the parents had noticed that their daughter was much moodier and acting out. They had chalked it up to just some childish vendetta, but after she ruined Charlus' birthday dinner the night before she was sent to her room and grounded.

With no other choice, and for the greater good, Dumbledore suggested to the two that with their daughter being a squib they send her to live with Petunia and her family. He would be able to place a ward around the home to protect her from those who would wish to hurt Charlus through his family.

So in the middle of the night, after dosing Rose with a Sleeping Draught the headmaster whisked her away to her new home...casting a seldom used ward by the name of Nonmagicae over the small house, focused on the young girl. The ward itself was designed for holding cells and torture chambers. Keeping those with magic inside its focus from being able to unleash this spell directly. The reason such a spell was rarely used, was that keeping someone's magic forcefully bottled up would lead to rather...disastrous results. Becoming an Obscurial just being one, usually more likely in children than the adults who usually were put under the effects.

Rose had a rather different experience than those who had previously gone under this spell. Usually, the magic in a person would simply die off after only a month...some even making a month. But, most of them weren't treated like Rose. With so little food, and constant hunger pains, her magic found an outlet. Flowing directly into her blood...using it as a sort of conduit to travel to where it was needed.

The effects her magic had on her was never obvious to the one it was altering, with the effects being slow and happening as she slept and worked on her chores. Her eyesight had always been poor, inherited from her father, but over the last few years her vision had become much better than most _normal _people as her aunt referred to herself and those she deemed worthy. Her muscles are rather defined for an eleven year old, even sporting a fine set of toned abs. Most of the girls her age were more jealous at her...quickly developing body. B cup breasts, slightly wider hips, and good deal of fat on her bones despite the muscle and lack of food.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

Rose Dorea Potter sat in the garden of her aunt and uncle's house, drinking down a small handful of water from the hose until she stopped and glanced upwards. The hairs along the back of her neck and arms stood up on end. She turned her attention towards the bird of prey that had triggered this response. A large black owl, with piercing sapphire eyes. As she stared it in the eyes...it flew at her. Swooping low, it deposits a piece of folded parchment on her lap before flying off into the sky.

She breaks the wax seal on the letter in her hands before turning it over. She knew what this was...after all, she remembered seeing a moving picture of her father holding one proudly.

Ms R Potter

The Garden in the Back  
4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging

Surrey.

With her letter having arrived, she slips it under her shirt and heads upstairs to her room. After all, her time had come...and she had plans to prepare. When she entered the Wizarding World, it wouldn't be a poor waif…

It would be in style.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

As I started saying at the beginning, this was way more of a delay than I meant,

and I am very sorry about that! But, I will be working more on this now that I am stuck

in my house without much to do.

Anyways, feel free to leave reviews and just random comments!


	4. First Arrival at Diagon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter/Wizarding World characters, books, or the movies. Which is good, because if I did Harry probably would have had more than three kids.

Well, I know no one wants to read a prescript or wants me to delay...especially with how long it has already...so let's just hop right into this!

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

_**Chapter 3**_

Rose pulls herself out of bed before the sun has even risen, her hand pulling the parchment from under her pillow. She gives it one more look over to make sure she knows exactly what she needs to find on her trip to Diagon Alley. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. Dueling robes are strictly regulated and as such, it is not suggested that muggleborns purchase these until third year.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

Rose smirks to herself, as she thinks of the best ways to cause the most chaos to her parents and _The Great Albus Dumbledore_'s plan. She walks her way over to her closet and opens it, pulling out her nicest...and darkest...clothes. An emerald tshirt, black pants, a black leather jacket that she may have stolen when her aunt wasn't looking, and a pair of black combat boots. Slipping over to the window, she slides it open...and drops down to the ground outside. She glances around before opening the gate and heading out to the road. She had a long walk ahead of her and it would give her plenty of time to walk.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

James Charlus Potter slips himself from bed, yawning as he walks into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, magically warmed water and transmuted to contain scented soaps. He runs his hair under the water, relaxing and slowly waking up more to the world. The day before had been his birthday, and today he would be going on an outing with his uncles Remus and Sirius to Diagon Alley, to purchase his school supplies.

He steps out of the shower, which turns off the moment he sets foot on the bath mat. Making his way out to get dressed in clean pressed robes and a nice suit underneath. As he goes to leave the room, he glances over his shoulder at the room with a small feeling of emptiness. Then, just as quickly as it sets in, he turns back and starts downstairs with a smile on his face.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

Rose felt blisters beginning on the soles of her feet as she arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron, watching the blank sign morph as she approached it after more than ten hours of walking. A quick stretch followed by her running her hands through her hair to fix it before stepping through the door into the quiet bar. A handful of less than reputable wizards and wizards, along with a few Ministry workers and aurors enjoying themselves after a long day at work.

After taking a rather deep breath, attempting to clear her mind of the stench in the place, Rose walks over to the counter and smiles at the man behind it. "Hello sir, I am Dorea White. I was looking for Diagon Alley. I was told to go there for my school supplies and my parents sent me ahead. Can you show me the way?"

The man behind the bar turns and looks at the young girl, Rose attempting to look as innocent and lost as she can, before giving her a nod. "Of course. Follow me, young miss." He gives a wave of his hand to something under the bar and when he raises it back up, his wand rests casually in his palm.

Following the man out the back door into a small alley, Rose feels butterflies in her stomach...one of only three times this has happened to her. She watches carefully, committing the order he taps the bricks in and their placement to memory. A moment later and the bricks fold away to reveal a messy and absolutely magical...but Rose's attention is on something else and as Tom turns back to return, the forgotten Potter walks towards the large snow white marble building at the end of the alley.

It was finally time. Time to begin her plans...and get a bit of money. It was time for the Heiress Potter to visit Gringotts.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

_**Previously, at Hogwarts**_

Minverva McGonagall had been at the Three Broomsticks with Flitwick and Hagrid before finally arriving back at her office to sign some more of the already pre-written acceptance letters. Pansy Parkinson, Padma and Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Charlus Potter, and...Rose Potter? The deputy headmistress stood up and went to pour herself another drink. This was going to be a long, trying year.

Before she succumbed to the alcohol and passed out, she had a small thought on her mind…Do I send her parents a notification of her acceptance? Oh...I'm sure Albus will see it before it heads out in the morning and will inform them. Seemingly, the headmistress was unaware that Albus would not be in the school the following day, as a Wizemgot session had been called. This being the case, no one but her would be reading the letter before it arrived in the Dursley's back garden.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻R—D—P⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

I would love to see people's theories on where this is going,

I already have the plot in mind...but it will be nice to see how predictable it is.  
Also, I looked up the time it would take to get from Privet Dr's approximate location

to the building they used for the Leaky Cauldron. 10 Hours!  
HE WAS 10 HOURS AWAY FROM THE BUSIEST WIZARDING STREET AND NO ONE NOTICED THOSE INCREDIBLY POWERFUL BLOOD WARDS?!


End file.
